reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
American Buffalo
This article is about the buffalo. For the albino mount, see Albino Buffalo. is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. Like all animals found in the game, the can be hunted and skinned for profit or sport, but unlike other animals in the game, the Buffalo can be completely wiped out. Since they will not respawn once the Manifest Destiny trophy is unlocked, it is wise to skin any buffalo the player may encounter, as their provisions are valuable. One MAJOR downside to this achievement is that if a buffalo has gotten killed by a train, or ran off a cliff, it will not count to the achievement. If this happens, reset your game. And always save before hunting to avoid disappointment. Using throwing knives against the Buffalo is very effective. One throwing knife will kill a Buffalo unless you hit it's feet, which make throwin knifes extremely useful for quick kills against the herd if the player does not want them to disperse. A Buffalo Mount can also be unlocked in Multiplayer, which allows the player to ride a buffalo instead of a horse. This Mount means that the Unnatural Selection trophy can be unlocked in Multiplayer, by way of a player killing someone else's, or their own Buffalo Mount. Location & Hunting Tips Buffaloes can be found in the Great Plains, most commonly to the Northwest of Blackwater . There is only one herd of Buffalo in the game, consisting of exactly 20 buffalo and they quickly disperse when shots are fired, so using the Dead Eye targeting system and aiming for multiple headshots is recommended. The Buffalo Rifle is also effective against Buffalo, and it takes less shots to kill than with a normal rifle or repeater. Buffaloes can also wander out of their standard area, they can be spotted in Thieves' Landing or just south of Blackwater but this a rare occurrence There is a rare unique encounter where a shopkeeper is chasing a buffalo. After killing it the shopkeeper becomes upset and stares at the body. This event can occur after getting the achievement for killing all 20 buffalo in the herd. Evans Repeater is one of the best Dead eye starting weapon to kill the Buffaloes as it can hold 22 bullets in one magazine. Move in the front of the Buffaloes and use dead eye to put two markers on each Buffalo's head and you would be able to take down 11 of them in one dead eye burst. Since the Buffaloes don't respawn, so if you really want to keep them in your game it is advisable to save your game before earning the achievement/trophy. If you leave this till late and attain the 'Legend of the West Outfit' it will be easier because it gives a double Dead Eye bonus, approach the herd from the rear as you would a herding task, and using the Buffalo Rifle (One-Hit-Kills) with your Dead Eye (Chewing Tobacco , Snake Oil or Moonshine can also be used ((more often than without the LOTW outfit)) to maintain Dead Eye ) wipe out all of the visible Buffalo Herd. You can then return to get the rest of the Buffalo, after collecting the valuable skinables from all the Buffalo and Camping to save if you wish. If there are none when you leave the camp. Leave it a day and then return. Be sure to not rush when hunting the Buffalo. Take your time and be sure to skin the ones you kill. If you are in Free Roam it is not posssible to hunt buffalo unless you kill your mount or someone else's mount. Skinning The Buffalo is the second most valuable animal. Combined, the skinning products of a buffalo can deliver up to $90, but then again, there is a limited number of buffalo. *Buffalo Meat *Buffalo Skin *Buffalo Horns Achievement/Trophy The player must kill an to successfully complete the following achievement: ---- Category:Animals Category:Red Dead Redemption